Lila Rossi
Lila Rossi2 is an Italian girl and a new student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont.34 In "Volpina", after Ladybug humiliates her in front of Adrien by exposing the lie about she and Ladybug being close friends and owning the Fox Miraculous, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Volpina, a fox-themed supervillain who is a master of illusions. AppearanceEdit Physical appearance Edit Lila stands at average height with olive green eyes and long chestnut brown hair with bangs. Her hair is loosely tied at the tips with orange bands where she has two shorter strands of hair. Civilian attire Edit She has red-orange wristbands on her right arm. She wears a red-orange jacket over a dark gray romper that has tiny white spots. Additionally, she wears light gray tights and brown high heel boots. As Volpina Edit Volpina wears an orange mask with black edges, and her hair bands are black. On top of her head, two fake orange ears with white and black insides are attached. The top of her hair is black and then ombrés down to light brown with the tips of her hair being white. She also has orange lipstick. The necklace with a fox tail hanging off of it is worn around her neck. Her outfit is orange with a white section going down the front. Wrapped around her waist is an orange sash that looks like a fox tail. The edges of her collar and the tops of her upper arms have black lines, and her forearms and lower legs are solid black, with the soles of her feet being white with an orange fox foot printed on each. Her weapon is a replica of the flute staff. Lila is crafty, sneaky, and proud. She loves attention, which she is willing to obtain by lying, even if it means going beyond words to support her lies, like buying a necklace that looks like the Fox Miraculous to convince Adrien she is a fox-themed superhero. She gets jealous if someone gets more attention or love than her, and she doesn't like it when someone reveals that her lies aren't true, showing no remorse for lying in the first place. She doesn't easily forgive people who she feels wronged her, as she is still furious at Ladybug for ratting her out harshly and ruining her chance to woo Adrien. As Volpina, her personality is still intact, while additionally determined to get revenge on Ladybug. Volpina shows a very clever side, using an illusion to convince Ladybug and Cat Noir that she is an ally by saving the city from a meteor. Wanting to make Ladybug suffer, she cunningly uses her illusions to nearly convince Ladybug to give up her earrings twice, tricking her with illusions of people almost getting hurt, like civilians and Adrien. Abilities Edit As a civilian Edit She is a very skilled liar, leading Tikki to state that she has never seen anyone lie so well. As Volpina With her flute, Volpina can play a tune with an idea in mind to create a glowing orange ball of energy. She can throw the ball anywhere with her flute, and it will create whatever incredibly lifelike illusion that she wants. This can be as simple as creating multiple illusory copies of herself or grander by forming a large comet or a collapsing building. She also appears to be able to imitate specific people with her illusions, as she creates a duplicate of Adrien that is convincing enough to trick Ladybug. However, the illusions are intangible, and when touched will disappear in an orange cloud. Her flute is also long enough to wield as a staff. Relationships Edit Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Lila has not met or even seen Marinette so far. In "Volpina", Lila lies about knowing Ladybug and being friends with her, but after Ladybug humiliates her in the park while she is trying to impress Adrien, she starts to hold a grudge against her. Despite Ladybug apologizing after de-evilizing her, Lila won't forgive her, angrily declaring that they will never be friends. She appears to be able to tell that Ladybug is interested in Adrien, which she uses to her advantage as Volpina to trick Ladybug into thinking she will drop Adrien if she doesn't give her the Ladybug Miraculous. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Lila very quickly becomes infatuated with Adrien, doing everything she can to win him over. When Ladybug exposes her lies in front of him, she is very upset at the thought that she has lost every chance with him, leading to her getting akumatized. The first thing she does as Volpina is to change an advertising board of Ladybug to one of her saving Adrien, with an arrow piercing and heart as the background. Later, she finds him and reveals herself to prove to him that she is a superhero like she said she was. She becomes miffed when, after telling Ladybug that they were on a date, Adrien responds that it wasn't really a date, though he immediately says that it could have become one to avoid making her angry. With Cat Noir, Lila as Volpina views him as a threat, although she doesn't seem to hate him like Ladybug as she does compliment him, saying that she loves his costume. History In "Volpina", Lila went to her first day of collège, told several lies about herself to other students, and was interviewed by Alya for the Ladyblog, in which she stated that Ladybug had saved her in the past and that they are close friends. She met and became infatuated with Adrien, but later, she discovered his feelings for Ladybug when they're with each other in the library. Stealing his book, she told him to meet her at the Place des Vosges that afternoon. Before heading there, she bought a necklace resembling the Fox Miraculous. At the park, she told Adrien that her grandmother was a vixen superhero named Volpina, and that she had passed the Fox Miraculous on to her. At this moment, Ladybug appeared and began to yell at Lila, calling her out for her lies and causing her to leave in tears. Lila was then akumatized into Volpina by Hawk Moth, who gave her the "power of illusion." In order to draw out Ladybug and Cat Noir, Volpina created an illusion of herself stopping a meteorite and saving Paris. Then, she asked Ladybug and Cat Noir to help her, tricking them into chasing after an illusion of Hawk Moth. She drew Ladybug and Cat Noir apart from each other and then accosted Ladybug, threatening to destroy a building if she refused to hand over her Miraculous. Ladybug almost did, but she realized that everything that had happened had just been illusions, and figured out Volpina was an akumatized Lila. Volpina escaped and went to Adrien's house, telling Adrien that she hadn't been lying earlier. After Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up and fought her, Volpina went to the top of the Eiffel Tower, creating an illusion of Adrien and threatening to drop him from the Eiffel Tower if Ladybug didn't give up her Miraculous. After this too was revealed to be an illusion, Cat Noir used his Cataclysm to trap her, and Ladybug captured her akuma, turning Lila back to normal. Ladybug tried to apologize for her actions earlier, but Lila refused to accept the apology, claiming that the two of them would never be friends. Trivia Edit * The name Lila means "beauty," and the surname Rossi means "red" in Italian. ** In the Brazilian dub, her name is changed to Layla. * Volpina is similar to the word volpe, which is Italian for "fox". The suffix "-ina" indicates "small" and is often used in feminine names among friends, as a form of nickname or pet name. Roughly translated, "Volpina" means "Vixen" or "Small Fox" in Italian. * Lila was first revealed when Wilfried Pain posted a drawing of her as Volpina on his Twitter.5 When a fan page on Facebook shared the image, Thomas Astruc added a comment where he revealed her akumatized name.6 ** Later, Thomas posted a picture on Twitter as a sneak peak of Lila (as Volpina) with the caption "Una ragazza italiana in Pariggi," meaning "An Italian girl in Paris."3 ** When Mélody Cisinski was asked on Tumblr if Volpina would show up eventually before Season 1 ended, she replied "yes and no."7 ** Thomas noted that he intentionally made Lila to be unlovable.8 ** Considering the Japanese and Korean influences in the show, along with the apparent Chinese ties to the Miraculous, it's very likely Volpina is based on the fox spirit in East Asian lore, a cunning trickster fox that uses illusions to fool humans and occasionally takes on the appearance of an attractive young woman. *** The fox spirit appears as the Chinese huli jing, the Japanese kitsune, and the Korean kumiho. Each culture interprets the fox spirit's allegiance and powers differently, with the Korean mythos seeing them as purely malicious, but the Chinese and Japanese viewing them as benign, malevolent, or neutral. ** Volpina uses a flute as her weapon, in a manner resembling that of Melodie. ** Volpina's abilities are based on the Fox Miraculous holder and Rena Rouge's powers, similar to how Copycat has Cat Noir's powers, Antibug has powers similar to Ladybug's ** Lila tells several stories assumed to be lies in "Volpina": *** She knows Prince Ali and flew with him in his private jet. *** Jagged Stone wrote a song about Lila. *** Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors. She promised she'd introduce Nino to Steven Besielberg. *** Ladybug saved Lila's life, and the two of them are best friends. *** Lila loves superheroes. *** She is the descendant of a Fox Miraculous holder seen in the Miraculous spellbook, calling her Volpina. According to Lila, Volpina is "one of the most important superheroes, more powerful and celebrated than Ladybug." Lila also claimed her grandmother gave her the Fox Miraculous. *** In the French dubbed version, she tells Alya that her parents are diplomats and that she has traveled a lot. *** As Volpina, most of the things she says are lies. For example, she tells Adrien and all of Paris that she is a true superhero. ** Despite her claims of being a descendant of a fox-themed superheroine being false, she physically looks like the holder of the Fox Miraculous illustrated in the Miraculous spellbook. ** She is the the third akumatized villain who doesn't appear in the theme song or its animatic in Season 1. The others are Animan and Kung Food, both of whom appear in the animatic. ** As Lila's akumatized form is named after the name she makes up for a fake Fox Miraculous superhero, she is one of the few akumatized characters who Hawk Moth technically doesn't name, the others being Horrificator and Darkblade. ** Lila is the only known person that sees Ladybug as her enemy even while not akumatized. ** Volpina comes closer to obtaining Ladybug's Miraculous than most of the villains, although she ultimately fails twice. ** According to the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog, Lila will appear in future seasons, although it's unknown if she'll have a major or minor role.9 *** Feri González replied in an interview that Lila will return in Season 2 with a somewhat important role.10 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Italian Category:Akumatized